


Three Thirds (⅔ + ⅓)

by furiosity



Series: Eternal Summer (Right out of Hand) [8]
Category: Free!
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiosity/pseuds/furiosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because sometimes it takes three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Makoto, your turn," Kisumi urges. "If you had a superpower, what would it be?"

Makoto peers at his tea but finds no wisdom in it; not even a single floating stalk. "I dunno, maybe the ability to breathe underwater?"

"That's not a superpower," Rin objects.

They're at the cafe in town, having invited Rin out for what Kisumi dubbed Operation Find Out if Rin Knows About Sousuke's Injury (a name Haru opposed for being too simple-minded, but which passed because no other names were proposed). But really it's more of an Operation Let Kisumi Meet Rin for the First Time in a While -- it's not like Makoto and Haru are going to go telling Rin about Yamazaki's shoulder one way or another. That's Yamazaki's business, not theirs.

"If it's not a power a human can normally have, then it's a superpower," Haru says, interrupting Makoto's thoughts. "Also I want to change my answer to Makoto's."

"You can't both have the same superpower!" Kisumi says. "That's against the rules."

"Then my superpower is that I make the rules," Haru counters. "And I change the rules to let me breathe underwater."

Rin sighs. "Are you guys twelve? We're practically off to college and you're arguing about superpower rules."

"Oooh, have you already chosen?" Kisumi asks, seeming to forget about his staring contest with Haru. "Where are you going to go?"

"Same school as Sousuke," Rin says. "So we can keep swimming together."

"So Sousuke's going to continue swimming after all?" Kisumi asks, separating a piece of cake with the side of his fork.

"Of course he is," Rin says with a puzzled expression. "Why wouldn't he?"

Makoto, Haru, and Kisumi exchange quick glances. _Mission accomplished, I guess,_ Makoto thinks.

Kisumi swallows his cake and shakes his head. "No reason, I was just asking. Hey, what about you two?" He turns to Makoto and Haru. "Where are you off to after you graduate?"

Makoto smiles a little sadly; he knows it's a sore point for Haru but he's going to have to get used to it: Makoto decided first. "The local university."

Kisumi's eyes light up. "Really? Me too! What are you majoring in?"

Makoto grins back. "I wasn't sure at first, but after getting to work with Hayato and the other kids, I guess education's the way to go for me."

"And Haru? What about you?"

"Nothing in particular," Haru says, somewhat testily. He looks even gloomier than he did when Kisumi first showed up at Makoto's house earlier and dragged them away from their video game.

-

Exactly one week later, Ama-chan-sensei interrupts their practice with yet another scout's request for Haru. "It's from the local university; looks like two of their coaches noticed you at the qualifiers but misplaced their notes with your name."

"Tell them yes," Haru says as she's barely done speaking. "I'll talk to them."

"Haruka-senpai?" Rei exclaims.

"Haru-chan?" Nagisa follows up.

"That was fast!" Gou adds.

Makoto blinks. "Haru?"

"What?" Haru mutters. "It's convenient since I won't have to move. Moving is annoying."

_Two years later_

Makoto's never been sure when it started: when exactly Makoto-and-Haru turned into Makoto-and-Haru-and-Kisumi. All he knows is that Kisumi has quietly become a part of both their lives, and sometimes Makoto thinks back to times before they reunited and wonders why he can't remember Kisumi being there. He asked Haru about it last New Year's Eve while they were lazing about underneath the kotatsu at Makoto's parents' house. Haru shrugged and said that Kisumi was always there; they just weren't hanging out at the time.

They take the train together into the city: it's a fifteen minute ride to campus. Kisumi lives farther from the station than Haru and Makoto, so they usually end up waiting for him. In winter, they warm their hands on hot cans of coffee from the machine by the station entrance, and when Kisumi arrives, they give the cans to him because Kisumi doesn't become human until he's consumed at least three cans of coffee. On the rare days when the snow is so thick the trains stop, they spend the day at Haru's house, catching up on their class readings or just lying around the TV, watching terrible period dramas or playing video games they rarely had time for in high school.

Some mornings Makoto gets held up helping his mom get the twins' lunches ready -- he's been trying to learn how to cook -- and he tells Haru to go on ahead. He likes those days the least, because he doesn't like seeing Haru and Kisumi together when he's not next to them. The reason is pretty simple jealousy; the complicated part is that he longs to see them together anyway. He likes it best when they stand so close their hands could be entwined for all he knows, and he thinks about taking their free hands into his own. He's woken up from dreams about kissing them both, one right after the other. The only thing that troubles him about these dreams is that he never is sure which one he wants to kiss first: Kisumi or Haru. 

In other words, since graduating high school, Makoto has turned into a huge pervert.

He knows it's unusual to want your two best friends to kiss each other and then to kiss you. And do other things. It's not like he'll ever act on it. Even if sometimes he catches Haru looking at him with the eyes of a hawk on its prey, and it's as though he is looking right into the core of Makoto's heart and doesn't hate what he sees. Even if Kisumi, despite all the coffee, ends up sleeping on Makoto's shoulder half of the time and on Haru's shoulder the other half of the time. Exactly half, like he's keeping count.

Makoto knows everything there is to know about wishful thinking, so he resolutely files such things away under 'happy coincidence'.

Until the night they come back from celebrating Makoto's twentieth birthday -- he's the last of the three to be a proper adult, and they have never let him forget it. He's not drunk -- it's not the first time he's drunk alcohol, just the first time he did it legally -- he's a bit tipsy, tipsy enough to think about doing something really crazy, and so he tries to tell the other two that he'll just go home for the night.

"No you won't," Haru says, rattling the bag of beer they picked up at the convenience store before they boarded the train.

"It's not even eleven yet," Kisumi puts in. "Your birthday isn't over, so let's keep celebrating it."

"Or I'll make you carry these back to the store," Haru threatens when Makoto hesitates.

-

Kisumi has always been the bravest of them. Or the most inconsiderate, as Haru likes to put it. When Makoto is hesitant to speak because he doesn't want to hurt anyone's feelings, and Haru doesn't say a word because he can't be bothered to, Kisumi is always there, filling the silence. He asks the nosy questions and cajoles the uncomfortable but necessary answers out of them both, often turning impasse into progress.

When the beer cans are empty and the clock turns to one, it's Kisumi who plants himself down on the floor in front of the two of them, puts an arm around each of their necks, and happily announces that he's in love with them both.

"The way I like Makoto is I always want you to hug me, and the way I like Haru is I want you to step on me and call me names," he says.

"I _do_ want to step on you and call you names," Haru says immediately. He doesn't struggle against the embrace like he usually does.

"Haru, that's not nice," Makoto chides. It's pure autopilot; he's so overwhelmed by what Kisumi has just said that he's forgotten all about the alcohol.

"Kisumi," Haru demands.

"What?"

"No, I was telling Makoto to kiss me in English. Quit interrupting."

"That's not how you pronounce _kiss me_ ," Kisumi says with a toothy, obviously Rin-like smile.

Makoto laughs a nervy, high-pitched laugh. "That's really mean! Apologise to Rin, Kisumi."

"Yes, I'll kiss you now," Kisumi says and starts to lean over, but Haru puts a hand on his face.

"Makoto is mine," he murmurs slowly. Then, after a pause. "You're also mine."

Kisumi shoves Haru's hand away from his face and kisses him forcefully, his arm around Haru's neck curling as if to keep him from moving away. It doesn't look like Haru's interested in anything of the sort; he puts one hand on the floor to brace himself and uses the other hand to cradle Kisumi's face.

They're really noisy, and it's everything he ever wanted, except for the part where he gets to kiss each of them, too, but Makoto has a feeling that's not far behind. He wonders if maybe this is some kind of birthday prank, even though it's not even his birthday any more. Outside, the wind picks up. By morning, the last of the leaves will be gone from the trees. A world ready for a change.

Kisumi pulls away and looks at Makoto; his lips are shiny wet and his breathing is quicker. "I'll kiss you now," he repeats, slurring just a little as he tips forward.

But before Makoto can even blink, Haru pushes Kisumi out of the way, yanks Makoto to himself by his dress tie and presses their mouths together. It's not the first time they kissed; they did it a couple of times back in high school, just experimenting, but this is the real one, the kind of kiss Makoto's dreams wanted, and he's pretty sure it wouldn't feel this right if Kisumi weren't climbing into his lap even as Haru kisses him deeper.

Then Haru's gone and Kisumi's there, and his kiss is wetter and messier than Haru's; he bites Makoto's lower lip and then traces his tongue over it. Kisumi pushes forward with such force their teeth knock together, and it seems possible that Kisumi's never kissed anyone before tonight, at least not like this.

"That's long enough," Haru says, pulling Kisumi back by the shoulders, and Kisumi's got such a dazed look on his face that Makoto has to suppress a delighted smile -- he doesn't want Kisumi to think he's being laughed at. Makoto pulls him into a one-armed hug, and tries to do the same to Haru, but Haru flushes and tips forward to headbutt Makoto's shoulder.

"You say something too," Kisumi murmurs. "Do you like… us? Too?"

Haru doesn't say anything, but his forehead's pressed so hard against Makoto's other shoulder it's like he's trying to burrow inside.

"I-- yeah," Makoto whispers. Is this a dream? A special birthday present that they'll pretend didn't happen? Will he regret saying these things? It doesn't matter. "I like you, Kisumi, and Haru too." He wishes he could tell them how long he's felt this way, and how he can't believe this is even happening, and how he's so happy he might explode, but he can't. He only wants to go back to the kissing part, and still he can't decide who first.

[to be concluded]


	2. Chapter 2

Makoto half expects Kisumi to ask whom he likes better -- he has no answer to that -- but Kisumi doesn't. He exhales loudly, slips his arms around Makoto's midsection, and relaxes against his side as if it's something he does every day, his ear pressed to Makoto's heart. _I wish he does that every day from now on,_ Makoto thinks, and he wants to say it -- both because it's true and because he knows Kisumi would like hearing it.

But he notices that Haru's head is no longer pushing against his other shoulder, and while earlier, Haru's hands rested calmly on his crossed legs, now his fingers are curling into his palms, as though retreating. Haru has always found it difficult to be openly affectionate, and he probably feels like he's completely losing to Kisumi right now -- not to mention that he probably wants Kisumi to hug him too.

Makoto uses his free hand to pull Haru in by the back of the neck, and though he only meant to bring him closer, Haru tilts his face up and kisses him, slow and tentative, like the first time. Unlike the first time, they don't spring apart immediately, looking everywhere but at each other. Makoto strokes the back of Haru's neck with his thumb and gets him to open his mouth, slides his tongue in to taste Haru's tongue, and feels Haru's tension leaving him; he leans against Makoto's side and closes his eyes.

Haru won't reach for a hand unless he sees one extended towards him -- most people mistake it for pride, but Haru just can't stand imposing on anyone. He hardly ever asks for anything because he's afraid of being burdensome. Makoto doesn't want to change that; he only wants Haru to know that he'll gladly do anything Haru asks and never consider him a burden. He can't make Haru understand that with a kiss, but it's as good a start as any.

"Your heart is beating so fast," Kisumi murmurs, lifting his face to kiss Makoto's neck. Makoto tries to break the kiss to reply -- with what, he's not sure -- but Haru takes his face in both hands and doesn't let him go. One of Kisumi's hands slips from Makoto's waist to his belly and starts tugging his shirt up. Haru puts one of his hands back down, and it ends up high on Makoto's upper thigh, the tips of his fingers against Makoto's erection. He's not even sure how long that's been there, but probably from the moment Haru said they were both his.

"Makoto's become excited," Haru says to Kisumi, as if sharing some factoid from a newspaper.

Makoto blushes and turns away, only to be kissed again by Kisumi, whose hands are now under Makoto's shirt, warm and just as gentle as Makoto always thought. His heartbeat's so intense he can feel it. Haru hasn't moved his hand, and Kisumi's fingers are making him shiver. Kisumi pulls back, exhales softly against Makoto's mouth, and then leans over to kiss Haru. Makoto watches them, growing surer and surer that this is how it should be: seeing them kiss while knowing what it feels like to kiss them is the hottest thing in the world.

He loves Haru's closed eyes, and the the shadow-shapes Haru's lashes make against his cheeks, and he loves the long stretch of Kisumi's neck in front of him, close enough to lick from collarbone to jawline. He's never wished he could draw, but not once before has he wanted to freeze a moment in time so much. He blows on the wet trail his tongue left, and Kisumi makes a funny noise.

"That's just unfair," Kisumi murmurs, pulling away from Haru. His eyes are bright.

"Did you find his weak spot?" Haru asks Makoto, who blinks at both of them.

"I'm not sure," he says, honestly. "You don't like it when I kiss your neck, Kisumi?"

Momentarily, he finds himself on his back with Kisumi's tongue in his mouth; Kisumi's on all fours next to him, and Haru takes this opportunity to get between Makoto's legs and start unbuttoning his shirt from the bottom up. Makoto wonders briefly what he should do with his hands, but Kisumi's got his forearms pinned high over his head, as if he doesn't want him to do anything with them.

"I guess you do like it, then," Makoto offers when Kisumi lifts his head up to gaze at Makoto's face.

"Unfair," Kisumi says again, and then he's kissing Makoto's neck, all tongue, and biting at Makoto's earlobe, his breathing noisy and laboured. Makoto gently frees one hand to stroke Kisumi's hair and realises that while he was distracted, Haru's gotten Makoto's shirt and tie undone and is working on his belt.

Makoto starts to ask what Haru thinks he's doing -- knowing full well that it's a completely silly question -- but Kisumi's mouth finds his again, and by the time Makoto comes up for air, his suit trousers and underpants are at his ankles and Haru's pressed against his right side again while Kisumi's on his left. His hands are free, so he puts one arm around each of them, feeling a bit like a stereotypical television gangster, all swagger with a pretty companion on each arm. 

Unlike television gangsters, Makoto's hair isn't in a pompadour, and he's basically naked while both of his pretty companions are wearing suits -- they'd taken Makoto to dinner at a fancy Italian place with a dress code and everything. Makoto is trying really hard to think of an 'underdressed' joke, but he's entirely too preoccupied with Haru's hand casually curled around the base of his dick.

"You're really hard," Haru observes. Makoto's mouth is suddenly dry, and blood is rushing to his lower belly so fast he's glad he's not standing, or his knees would have buckled.

Kisumi pushes Makoto's arm off and sits up, apparently to investigate if Haru's telling the truth, but then he bends his knees so he can lean down, and before Makoto can even think of one pointless question to ask in this situation, he draws Makoto's cock into his mouth -- just the tip of it -- and starts licking, like this isn't the first time he's up close and personal with Makoto's most private part.

Makoto manages to lift his upper body up on one elbow, staring, as waves of heat begin to radiate outward from his groin. By the time they get to his shoulders, they're shivers; he's totally captivated by Kisumi's concentrating expression, and he knows that if Kisumi keeps this up, especially if Haru's hand stays where it is, Makoto's going to completely embarrass himself and ruin everything. But words just can't seem to make it out of his parched throat, and his breathing's so rapid he's starting to feel dizzy.

"S-stop," he finally manages to say, and Kisumi does -- he sits back up. Haru takes his hand away, too.

"I wanna put it in me," Kisumi says, staring at Makoto's dick.

Haru leans over and tongues Makoto's lower lip. "Good, because I want to put mine into Makoto."

Makoto makes a mental note to remember that his dick _isn't_ his most private part. His face feels hotter than the sun. "Am I going to be consulted about this?"

"What do you want to do?" the two of them say almost at the same time. Kisumi, at least, looks chastised.

Makoto hasn't actually thought about it yet, so he tries to think of something to say that'll make them blush, if such a thing is even possible after what Kisumi just did. "I was thinking I want to put it into both of you."

"You can't do that at once, Makoto," Haru says with a serious look on his face. "So do me first."

"No, me," Kisumi says, stretching out again next to Makoto. "If you had a dildo shaped like your dick, you can sort of do it at once. Though I'd rather have the real thing."

Makoto tries to roll away and hide his face in his hands, but he's surrounded, and his arms are taken. "Quit embarrassing me!"

"You're the one who said you wanted to do us both," Haru says.

"We were just being helpful. Anyway, Haru, is there any lube?"

Haru shakes his head. "No."

Kisumi shrugs. "So we'll just have to do that kind of thing next time."

Makoto's not sure how he feels about Haru and Kisumi working together like this if they're going to torment him while they're at it. He does know how he feels about the casual mention of _next time_ , though: he would be hugging the lights out of Kisumi right now if he weren't so embarrassed to be the only naked one.

"Can you guys at least take your clothes off? I feel kind of like the centrepiece here."

"You are," Kisumi says.

"Because it's your birthday," Haru adds.

"It's probably past midnight already." Makoto has neither the will nor strength to sit up and look at the time.

"It's your birthday until you wake up in the morning," Haru mumbles against Makoto's shoulder.

Kisumi kisses Makoto's other shoulder. "Yes, that's the rule."

"You guys can't just change the rules," Makoto complains.

"I can," Haru says, reaching for Makoto's dick again "That's my superpower."

His other superpower is making Makoto's erection wetter with two strokes than Makoto can achieve with a palmful of lotion. All with a straight face. If Makoto doesn't do something, he's going to end up coming all over, well, everything, and it'll be the most embarrassing thing in his entire _life_. Kisumi's flush against his side, one leg hooked over Makoto's thighs, the fabric smooth against his skin.

"You'll get your suit--" Makoto starts to say, but Kisumi cups his cheek and kisses him. The combined sensations of Kisumi's tongue licking into his mouth and Haru's hand stroking his cock draw sounds out of Makoto, sounds he's made before, but only in private. Haru tightens his grip and ups the pace, and Kisumi sucks on his tongue the way he was sucking the head of Makoto's cock earlier. Makoto's lower belly fills with a heated pulse that eclipses every other sensation. His eyes close and time freezes for one perfect instant, then rushes out of him with a shudder and a kind of sound he's never made before: a groan that's at once muffled -- outside -- and amplified -- inside -- by Kisumi's mouth.

"That sounded like it felt nice," Kisumi murmurs as Makoto tips his head back onto the floor and tries to catch his breath. Makoto smiles and looks over at Haru, who's unceremoniously wiping his hand on Makoto's bare stomach.

"It'll wash off," he explains when Makoto catches his eye.

-

That night they sleep piled onto a futon that's too small for three, but at least it's bigger than Haru's bed, and it's warm under the huge camping blanket Haru's found in the attic; it doesn't even matter that parts of at least two of them are always on the floor.

The next day, they end up skipping classes to give themselves an impromptu three-day weekend, and parents are told that they're studying. They _are_ studying: various new and exciting ways of bringing each other off. They also start to learn things about each other. Makoto, for one, learns that Haru cares deeply enough for Kisumi to ask him for things. He would never ask if Kisumi didn't make him feel safe. He also learns that there's a special pleasure in seeing Kisumi's face when he comes if Haru alone was the one to get him there. He learns that the same goes for Haru.

It's just the beginning.

They will learn that with three people, 'doing everything together' doesn't always mean more people at once but more choices: sometimes they'll need one-on-one time. Sometimes they'll need that time _only_ to remember that someone's missing.

Private things: Haru likes to ride him, sitting up while Makoto lies flat on his back. Kisumi likes to lie back and let Makoto come in deep. He tops with enthusiasm but only if he's asked to. Makoto doesn't like to top from behind; Haru loves it.

Little things: Haru likes to have room when he sleeps, but Kisumi's a cuddler. Kisumi is terrible at most video games: all he ever does is try to pick things up in case they're needed later.

Big things: Haru will try even harder to hold all his feelings inside when there are two people he's worried about hurting. Kisumi sometimes broods over being the third wheel. The three of them will never stop being friends.

They'll learn these things and more, and they'll make a life together just as well as they can.

What they'll never do is try to name this. Love doesn't need another name.

[end]


End file.
